Golden Sun: Crimson
by Datenma
Summary: Garcia/Picard. A simple Valentine's Day tale.


**A/N: **I thought I would do a Valentine's Day story...sadly, this idea came on Sunday night...and I had Valentine's Day plans...(and homework) so...late story.

Anyway, this is Garcia/Picard. Set before they reach Jupiter Lighthouse and after they got to Lemuria. Japanese names used (for towns as well). One-shot, one-shot, one-shot!

**Warning: **Male kisses, yay~

Read, review and enjoy. I hope everyone had a Happy Rum-filled Valentine's Day (yes, rum).

**Golden Sun: Crimson**

Passion.

It's such a vague word. One can use it for drive to complete something, to protect someone, to hurt someone, to hate. Some could argue it can be used for love—but I've never felt it. How can I say it exists? At the same time, I can't refute it.

What I have seen of this so-called _passionate_ love…it seems more animalistic than anything a human could be capable of. It's something that fool Alex would preach about from Mt. Aleph. Me? I just want to finish this foolish quest and go home, with my parents and fade back into obscurity with the rest of the village—right where we belong.

Jasmine throws her arms around my shoulders, dropping over the back of the sofa and putting most of her weight on me. I bite back a frown, shutting my eyes. Granted, she's a bit of a pest…but those years without her, I couldn't help but wonder what she thought. …She assumed I was dead, of course. Everyone did. Since then…she's clung to me like a duckling. I can't blame her, not given the situation…but sometimes, I'd rather be left to my own devices.

She pokes at my cheeks, "You're such a sourpuss, Garcia. They're not letting us leave the dock until they finish with inspections and its Valentine's Day tomorrow! You should buy me something special!"

"Why does it have to be me?" She huffs, pulling away and flipping her hair over her shoulder, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Picard says he's too old and Sheba certainly can't do it." She gets a dreamy look in her eyes, turning towards the window and clasping her hands together. "Besides, I can't be with the person I really want to be with on Valentine's Day, so it's my brother's duty to right this injustice." Sheba starts to come in, blinking at Jasmine and turning around, sneaking away as quietly as possible.

I sigh, standing up, "If you're talking about Robin, I suggest you give up on that dream. If you hadn't noticed, he has eyes for someone else."

A rush of heat. That did it. The infamous anger of the Mars Energist. How are we siblings?

"You mean that girl? The one from Alex's tribe?"

"Not her?"

"Then who?"

I step around her, shaking my head, "If you can't figure it out, you can't figure it out but I'm certainly not going to tell you. Just don't get your hopes up…Robin will turn you down in the end." She stomps her foot, looking away.

"You better come back with something really good, Garcia!" I pause, slipping off my cloak and dropping it on her head, chuckling softly and stepping out.

~.~.~

Valentine's Day. Honestly, we're trying to prevent the destruction of the earth and she wants me to get her something for Valentine's Day? How thick can you get? I wouldn't even expect that from Gerald. …Well, maybe.

I let my feet carry me aimlessly through the town—it's too warm for these wool clothes, but I don't feel like going through the trouble of changing. The climates change too quickly for me to bother. This all just seems like…one big bother.

My childhood friend is chasing after me…he may even fight me if he ever catches me. That look of hatred in his eyes is still burned in my memory. I never thought he could look like that. Losing his father has turned him cold and battle has hardened him into a true warrior. I wonder what Kyle would think if he saw his son now.

We've dragged too many innocent people into this…but it has to be done. Saving this planet is worth…whatever horrors alchemy may bring.

Someone whistles. Sharp and clean. A simple note that pierces the air and my thoughts. I blink, glancing around. When did I end up at the docks? I tilt my head back, raising my hand to shade my eyes from the sun. Picard leans over the side of the ship, grinning as his hair falls to frame his face. Those golden eyes…lately, they've managed to make my chest tighten. It was easier to ignore in the beginning...there's no time for this. He'll just offer up excuses and turn me away as politely as possible. He'll tell me I'm too young, I'm confused.

I'm not but he won't believe it.

"Garcia, what are you wondering around for? You look a bit lost. Did you come to give me a hand?" He grips a rope, leaping over the edge of the ship and sliding down quickly, dropping in front of me with a solid thud. He's close—the familiar scent of the ocean, not uncomfortably so…just right.

"I just thought I would take a walk and get away from the girls. Jasmine wants me to get her something for Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" He tilts his head, "Some sort of holiday…?"

"You've never heard of it?"

He smiles, tossing the rope back up, "I'm sorry, it does not sound familiar. Is it something like Christmas?"

I chuckle a little, glancing away, "No…let's see…how to describe it? On Valentine's Day, people give chocolates to the person they like…"

"Why? Can't you do that any other day?"

I sigh, scratching my cheek, "Well…it's like…a chance for people to tell the person they secretly like…that they like them?"

He laughs softly, smiling, "Ah, youth…that certainly sounds like something teenagers would enjoy."

I frown, "Aren't you considered a teenager among Lemurians?" He stops laughing; tilting his head again as his smile softens, watching me with those smoldering eyes. That smolder…that must be passion. It borders on the line between human and animal, in danger of losing itself to either side.

He looks away as if nothing happened. I want to grab him, make him look at me with those eyes again. I can't. Now's not the time. …There never seems to be a good time. I don't want to be rejected by him. It will defiantly change what little there is between us.

"I am not among Lemurians. I'm afraid I'll never be among my people again." He shakes his head, "I don't regret what the decisions made…besides, there's nothing there for me anymore. I need a break from the ship; shall I accompany you on your walk to get away from the girls?" He laughs softly, brushing his fingertips along my back. I know he doesn't mean anything by it…but he's really too cruel.

"I'm always glad for your company, Picard."

~.~.~

"So, tell me more about this Valentine's Day." He smiles as we walk through the winding village streets, ignoring the obvious signs of the upcoming holiday—store windows lined with colorful desserts and crimson hearts.

"I already told you that it's…"

"Not that, I mean, what did _you_ do for it before? You must have celebrated it before." He touches my cheek lightly, the calluses on his fingertips rough against my skin but there's something comfortable and familiar about it. "You couldn't have always been such a serious man."

I sigh, averting my eyes. "There was never anyone in Haidia Village that interested me. I would spend most of my time exploring with Robin…and Gerald would always chase after us."

"It sounds like you were interested in Robin."

I laugh, "No, it was never like that. We just understood each other. Though, I don't think I can say that anymore. He may think he understands what I'm doing but…"

"I'm sure he thinks you're doing what you think is best, beyond that…how could they possibly know? Your village has protected the Elemental Stars for hundreds of years…you were taught that lighting the Lighthouses will bring only destruction. You can't blame him for trying to follow you."

"No, I don't blame him. I would do the same if I were in his place."

He laughs softly, shaking his head, "How did we get on such a serious subject?" He smiles, "It's that face of yours. I always feel like I can talk with you about anything. So you've never told someone that you liked them?"

"That makes me sound lame." I pause in front of a store, shaking my head, "Jasmine demanded that I get her something since her beloved Robin couldn't. She's so absorbed in her own delusions she's not focusing on what's really important."

"Maybe you're too focused, Garcia. If you become all about this journey…what will you do once this is all over?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. If I do, I won't be able to focus on what's happening…then I'll lose sight of the goal." I shake my head, "I can't do that." He grabs my arm, pulling me down an alley and shoving me against the side of a building, nearly knocking the wind from me. "Picard, what are you—"

"If you become all about this journey, all about killing, there's going to be nothing of you left. Is that what you want? You're on a dangerous path, I can tell that friend of yours is on it as well…but the difference between the two of you is, he has someone to keep him tethered to reality. You…you keep pushing us away."

"I don't do that."

"You do, you're doing it now. I love you, Garcia, but sometimes, you're just so stupid. You want to blame yourself for things you have no control over. You think you need to protect Robin even though he's strong enough on his own—he's not the kid anymore."

"I know that well enough…" I catch the front of his tunic as he starts to turn away, "Wait, what did you say?" He groans, dropping his head in his hand.

"I didn't want to do this. Falling for a kid…"

"I'm not—"

"You are, to me, Garcia. You have no idea how old I am. I was alive when your grandfather was born…when you're growing old, I'll barely have aged. I kept telling myself that but still I…can't seem to help myself." I wrap my arms around him, pulling him over again.

"Say it again…"

"You're a kid."

"Not—" He leans in quickly, becoming a blur as he pressing his lips to mine. It's over before I can do anything and he pulls away, smiling.

"I love you. You don't have to say anything, I already know. You think you're enigmatic, but you're really not." I put my hands on my shoulders, pushing him back quickly. Something flickers in his eyes for a second as I push him against the opposite wall.

"Don't think I'll let you get the last word." He leans back and smiles, waiting. I pinch the bridge of my nose, shifting. I didn't think I would ever confess to anyone on Valentine's Day—let alone a man. Is it really okay to be selfish right now?

Just this once. Only with him.

"I-I love you."

**Owari**

Meh. **  
**


End file.
